


Gimme More

by nyanbinare



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Atsumu is not a mafia leader, Child Hinata Shouyou, Child Kageyama Tobio, Child Tsukishima Kei, Child Yachi Hitoka, Comfort, F/M, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Happy Ending, How Do I Tag, M/M, Other, Sakusa is Vitor Metaforando, Sakusa is a good parent, atsumu will be a good parent, hinata and yachi jantando homofobico cm apenas 5 anos, no sex just boiolas, sakusa é metade brasileiro pq sim
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:53:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29959185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyanbinare/pseuds/nyanbinare
Summary: Sakusa Kiyoomi sempre levou uma vida discreta e calma, mas após trocar numero com o famoso Atsumu Miya as coisas não seriam mais tão secretas assim.OuAtsumu Miya estava curioso pelos artigos que passavam despercebidos, queria saber quem era a pessoa por tras daqueles desabafos por meios de fantasia, mesmo que isso significasse mudar seus ideais.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Kudos: 2





	1. The first time i see the shine in your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> hey hey minha primeira vez no ao3, ainda não sei usar a plataforma. Enfim nem sei o que me deu coragem para postar mas aqui estamos, espero que gostem!
> 
> temos mais personagens e outros casais, mas serão secundarios por isso não coloquei em "relationships" e "caracters"

Sakusa Kiyoomi corria olhando seguidamente para o relógio de pulso, havia marcado de entrevistar um conhecido jogador de vôlei em uma cafeteria mas estava atrasado, sempre repudiou falta de compromisso e organizava perfeitamente seu tempo, porem naquele dia ocorreu algo fora do comum: seus filhos tiveram o primeiro dia de aula no fundamental, estavam ansiosos demais gerando um pequeno chororô na porta da escola por não quererem deixar o pai e ficarem sozinhos naquele local desconhecido. Quando notou o destino em sua frente desacelerou os passos, trabalhava como jornalista em uma revista famosa por conseguir entrevistas inéditas com diversos famosos e por ter artigos muito bem escritos, além de pequenas historias em algumas edições. Kiyoomi era o produtor de grande parte das matérias, como havia estudado por um tempo Linguagem Corporal e feito o primeiro semestre da faculdade de Psicologia era fácil ver a veracidade das informações que os artistas passavam e seu gosto pela escrita deixava as resenhas fluírem de maneira natural, gostava do que fazia.

A única coisa que desgostava era da fama e de ser reconhecido, preferia trabalhar nas sombras e deixar os colegas como centro das atenções, gostava de fazer seu trabalho e não se envolver em polemicas (O que era muito frequente com outros jornalistas por se envolverem como famosos, por exemplo publicar informações confidenciais), por isso utilizava um apelido, por assim dizer, queria manter a privacidade e precisava tomar ainda mais cuidado por causa dos filhos pequenos.

\- Atsumu Miya certo? - O homem de cabelos encaracolados questionou se sentando de frente ao homem que mesmo usando uma mascara e boné era reconhecível. Famoso por ser um jogador de elite, modelo e ator, um colírio para todas garotas e garotos, além de ícone Bissexual, quase nunca falava de sua vida pessoal e seu paradeiro antes da fama é um mistério, durante toda sua carreira de anos essa seria a primeira entrevista para uma revista de fofocas. - Me perdoe pelo o atraso, falta de compromisso não é de meu feito.

\- Não se preocupe, cheguei a pouco tempo. Deve ser o entrevistador da revista "Mihwe", certo? Perdão me esqueci do teu nome.

\- Meu nome não é necessário. Gostaria de pedir que tirasse os acessórios do rosto, podem acabar me atrapalhando. - Tentava ser formal, Atsumu apenas riu e fez o que mandando, tinha carisma e Sakusa podia facilmente se distrair e perder o foco, preferia manter a seriedade, não era um encontro e sim um trabalho.

\- Sakusa, não precisa de tanta formalidade, vamos fazer como se fossemos amigos nos reencontrando depois de um tempo, te conto meus segredos obscuros do que fiz no verão e você espalha para todos, se divertindo em seu jogo jornalista de expor.

\- Como você-

\- Como sei seu nome? Foi complicado admito, faz um bom trabalho escondendo seu talento com codinomes ou deixando a fama para seus colegas, mas não esqueça que com as pessoas certas procurando tudo se acha - Piscou de maneira marota, acha interessante a escrita alheia e as historias que contava em pequenos trechos de edições que passavam despercebido, sentia como se fosse um desabafo do escritor que insistia em não se revelar. Mesmo após saber sobre seu paradeiro era primeira vez que via seu rosto, que mesmo coberto por uma mascara ainda se tinha traços únicos, claramente não era totalmente japonês, tanto por sua pele mais bronzeada quanto o cabelo encaracolado que começará a atingir o tamanho do ombro, e suas duas pintas na testa eram um charme. Conseguia ver o homem em sua frente posando para uma revista da Vogue.

\- Sabendo que sou eu ou não, meu trabalho continua o mesmo. Tenho algumas perguntas para fazer, depois pode me contar sobre sua carreira ou ate seu passado, não estou com nenhum gravador em mim e todas as informações serão anotadas nesse caderno, farei uma base do que será postado e minha empresa lhe enviará para que certifique-se de que não há nenhum tipo de informação secreta.

\- Hmm não concordo.

\- Com todo respeito, é assim que eu fiz em toda minha carreira.

\- Bem se é assim, eu não tenho opções certo?!

\- Na realidade você pode facilmente me chantagear, é a primeira revista que esta permitindo publicar algo sobre você, então é possivel deduzir que não irei lhe deixar ir e mudarei a forma que as coisas aconteceram, mas terá um choque de realidade ao ver que não vou cair em suas conversas resultando em sua saída e quebra de contrato me fazendo ter que lidar com a bronca dos supervisores - Kiyoomi ditou enquanto folheava os cadernos, realmente não se importava muito em estar ali. 

\- Você é bastante esperto e astuto, mas eu realmente odeio esse tipo de coisa.

\- Fama?

\- Usar a fama para se sentir superior aos outros. - Viu o moreno anotar o que havia escrito, ele realmente não se desfocava por um segundo.

\- Isso é devido a seu passado? Ou criação?

\- Sabe eu não gosto de monólogos, nem desse clima estranho profissional. Que tal um jogo?

\- Qual jogo você propõem? - Sakusa ajeitou a postura, tentando passar a imagem que estava caindo no charme de Miya, mas não passava de um truque mental. 

\- Um jogo de perguntas, como um ping-pong. Que tal?

\- Eu posso fazer isso, mas com duas condições

\- Quais seriam? - Sorriu ladino, pelo menos ja havia feito o jornalista aceitar a proposta. Sentia uma grande vontade de saber mais sobre ele.

\- A primeira não podemos recusar perguntas, nem mentir e vai por mim perto de mim, Atsumu, você é um livro aberto. A segunda eu posso usar qualquer informação dessa conversa

\- Não vejo razões para ir contra. - A conversa foi interrompida pelo toque do telefone de Kiyoomi que olha o numero rapidamente, se assustando enquanto levantava dizendo um "desculpa" e indo atender. Havia se afastado mais ainda sim o loiro conseguia ouvir algumas de suas frases e uma masculina do outro lado da ligação, seria seu namorado? Pela rapidez que atendeu era importante, na verdade nem sabia se o moreno era hetero, bem já tinha algo para lhe questionar. A conversa durou menos de cinco minutos, quando retornou Sakusa parecia preocupado e irritado, algo serio ocorreu.

\- Perdão, Miya. Ocorreu um imprevisto e terei de resolver, podemos remarcar essa entrevista? Pedirei a agencia falar com seus assessores-

\- Me passe seu numero, fica mais facil dessa forma.

\- Isso é contra as normas de minha empresa.

\- Eles não precisam saber... - O jornalista estava com a mente tão focada em outra coisa que apenas cedeu, escrevendo seu numero em um pedaço de papel e entregando a Atsumu. 

\- Me desculpe novamente por isso. - E com a mesma pressa que ele chegou, ele se foi. Levando consigo o cheiro de perfume doce feminino, era suave mais ainda sim marcante.


	2. "Meu filho virou militante, o que fazer?" Google Pesquisar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakusa teve que ir embora as pressas, o que será que aconteceu? E agora que Atsumu tem seu número será que ele entrará em contato?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey hey bateu criatividade e quis escrever cap novo

A conversa foi interrompida pelo toque do telefone de Sakusa que olha o numero rapidamente, se assustando enquanto levantava dizendo um "desculpa" e indo atender, se afastando o suficiente para ter um pouco de privacidade ja que o telefonema era da escolinha de seus filho. O que será que eles haviam aprontado no primeiro dia de aula?

\- Boa dia senhor Kiyoomi, sou o diretor Asahi. Gostaria de pedir que viesse buscar Kei, Shoyou, Tobio e Yachi o mais rápido possível. - A voz era doce e calma, parecia relaxar o moreno.

\- Oi? Por que? O que eles fizeram? É tão urgente assim?

\- Quando chegar aqui explicarei a situação completa, mas eu prefiro que venha para a situação não piorar.

\- Certo, já estou indo. - Suspirou fundo e desligou a ligação caminhando de volta até o loiro- Perdão, Miya. Ocorreu um imprevisto e terei de resolver, podemos remarcar essa entrevista? Pedirei a agencia falar com seus assessores-

\- Me passe seu numero, fica mais fácil dessa forma.

\- Isso é contra as normas de minha empresa.

\- Eles não precisam saber... - Sakusa sabia que Atsumu continuaria insistindo nisso então preferiu ceder, estava mais preocupado com seus filhos

\- Me desculpe novamente por isso. - Saiu com pressa procurando as chaves do carro dentro da bolsa lateral que usava, como havia estacionado um pouco longe demorou um pouco ate adentrar o automóvel e começar a dirigir até a creche.

Mesmo que tenha criado as crianças da mesma forma tinham personalidades diferentes e oposta, além de um pouco complicadas de lidar, por exemplo Shouyou Kiyoomi com seus cabelos ruivos representando sua personalidade extrovertida e alegre, mesmo sendo educado por uma pessoa calma e racional ele era a definição de impulsividade. Ou os gêmeos Yachi e Kei, que não eram muito próximos, o menino era quieto, simples e o mais próximo de se parecer com Sakusa em quesito personalidade, se tirar o amor por perturbar e ficar alfinetando a todos, já a única menina entre os quatros era tímida mas animada e falava o que pensa, sendo bastante empática e gentil. Já Tobio era estressado e um pouco explosivo, mas se dessem uma chance era amável e doce, apegado ao pai e ao irmãos passando uma aura protetora.

Perdido em pensamentos quando voltou a realidade já estava na rua da escola, como ainda era cedo pode facilmente parar em frente ao estabelecimento notando o homem de cabelos longos castanhos e com um óculos redondo insistindo em cair do rosto que falará consigo no telefone acenando para si, junto a ele um homem baixo de cabelos curtos castanhos com uma mecha loira caindo sobre a testa.

\- Deve ser o Asahi certo? - Ditou assim que ficou de frente aos dois, era claramente mais alto causando um leve desconforto para si. Sua grande altura lhe fazia não passar muito despercebido além dos traços brasileiros que tinha por sua mãe ser nativa do Brasil.

\- Isso mesmo, esse é o Nishinoya, vice diretor. - O que foi citado sorriu grande, pareciam simpáticos e pela forma que estavam lidando não foi algo tão serio que aconteceu - Te devemos explicações para te chamarmos aqui

\- Para simplificar o ocorrido um colega de turma de seus filhos, o Tadashi, veio para escola junto a seus dois pais que o acompanharam até a sala, um garoto de uma turma mais velha acabou por ver tal cena e implicar com o menino, seu filho Shouyou foi defender ele junto a garotinha loira-

\- Yachi. - Lembrou o nome da filha

\- Isso, Yachi e Shouyou foram defender ele, o responsável pela sala, professor Sugawara, tentou parar antes que as coisas ficassem "violentas", porem o garoto acabou por empurrar o Shou gerando uma revolta entre os irmão que foram o proteger, nesse momento preferimos chamar os pais. Por falar nisso, Sahi os senhores Oikawa-Iwaizume chegaram, vai explicar pra eles o que aconteceu. - A ultima parte foi sussurrada mas Kiyoomi ainda conseguiu ouvir, levando seu olhar ate o casal que chegava de mãos dadas conversando algo, eram bonitos junto e pareciam ter uma grande intimidade, afinal a aliança em seus dedos indicava que eram casados.

\- Me disse que empurram o Shouyou, como ele esta?

\- Não se machucou, os chão são forrados com tapete tatame já pensando em situações de queda - A informação fez o japonês brasileiro suspirar aliviado, menos um problema para lidar. Estava lidando com a situação de forma calma, situações assim infelizmente era comuns e ficava feliz por educar seus filhos para terem uma mente aberta, mas parecia que o casal pais da vitima estavam reagindo de forma negativa, estavam discutindo um pouco entre si e Asahi ficava ali sem saber o que fazer, até que as seis crianças saem de lá com as mochilas na costas. O tal Tadashi tinha seus cabelos verdes bagunçados e seu rosto avermelhado por causa do choro e vinha sendo puxado por Kei que segurava sua mão, o mais baixo entre eles pareceu apontar para os pais e logo os dois foram até lá, em seguida veio Tobio, Yachi e Shouyou, os dois primeiros parecia fazer uma defesa no ultimo, já que o provável "bully" vinha junto a eles.

O trio ao verem o pai correram pulando em seus braços, Sakusa apenas os abraçou e examinou superficialmente Shouyou para ter certeza que o menor não estava ferido.

\- Papai hoje um menino disse coisas ruins pro 'Tashi, então eu dei um bronca nele - O ruivo parecia empolgado com a situação, aliás havia sido o mocinho dessa vezv

\- Muito bem Shou, poderá escolher a sobremesa de hoje como recompensa. E vocês dois, Tobio e Yachi, foram muito corajosos defendendo o irmão de vocês. - Sorrio largo orgulhoso. Quando se levantou para procurar o loiro viu que Kei vinha junto ao casal citado anteriormente e seu filho.

\- Você deve ser o pai do Kei certo? - O mais baixo do casal, com pele amorenada e cabelos curto começou. - Gostaríamos de agradecer pela atitudes dos seus pequenos, Tadashi tem problemas em se enturmar e é extremamente tímido, tínhamos medo de que essas coisas pudessem ocorrer e não se defender, mas por sorte ele fez amizade com as pessoas certas - Encarou o filho com um sorriso pequeno no rosto, fazendo o menor corar e sorrir de volta. - Prazer sou Hajime, esse é meu marido Toru.

\- Prazer, Sakusa Kiyoomi. - Se apresentou sem muito jeito, não se considerava tímido só sem jeito para falar com desconhecidos, mesmo que trabalhasse com isso se sentia estranho em uma conversa com estranhos sem ser de forma formal.

\- Esperamos que eles possam manter a amizade. - O mais alto entre o casal falou simpático.

\- Também espero, Kei vamos para casa? - Olhou para o menino loiro que apenas assentiu com a cabeça e se separou do de Tadashi, era novo ver o filho tão próximo a alguém.

\- O-Obrigado Tsukki - O de cabelos verde falou baixo, fazendo Shouyou genuinamente soltar um:

\- Olha ele fala! - Enquanto Toru e Hajime riam com a frase, Sakusa morria de vergonha encarando com filho com aquele olhar de julgamento. - Desculpa... É que ele não falou o tempo todo.

\- O-obrigado Shouyou, v-você apanhou por mim...

\- Calma, foi so um empurrãozinho, se o professor Suga não tivesse me segurando eu voaria nele e... e... e eu mostraria pra ele que falar coisa feia é errado!

\- Como se com essa sua altura conseguiria intimidar alguém, é mais medroso que tudo - Kei brincou fazendo o ruivo dar língua para ele. - Deixa esse papel para seu irmãozinho

\- Você só tá falando isso por que quer se aparecer pro seu novo namorado! - Yachi disse infantil fazendo Shouyou repetir "Tá namorando! Tá namorando!"

\- Vocês são bobões, a gente é só amigo né Tadashi?

\- I-Isso.... - O menino estava corado demais para falar e apenas ficou atrás do loiro, se escondendo.

\- Que bom que estão se entendendo, mas agora é hora de ir para casa. Se despeçam de seu novo amigo e vamos. - Kiyoomi disse e após longos 3 minutos de despedida e mais um pequena briga eles finalmente estavam no carro indo para casa, acabou por trocar contato com o Hajime para caso outra coisa ocorressem ou só marcar dos meninos se encontrarem. Quando estava prestes a dar partida sentiu o celular vibrar com a mensagem de um número desconhecido.

 **[UNKNOWN NUMBER 10:54 AM]:** Hey Omi Omi, melhor não vazar meu número, to confiando em vc. Amanhã tenho um sessão de fotos, gostaria que me acompanhasse

 **[UNKNOWN NUMBER 10:54 AM]:** Poderia escrever sobre minha rotina e fazer as perguntas que queria.

Sakusa sabia que Atsumu tinha segundas intenções, mas era uma oportunidade única e como jornalista era impossível negar, talvez se arrependesse de sua decisão, mas a vida é feita de erros.

 **[YOU 10:55 AM]:** Certo, me envie o horário e a localização

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sim eu coloquei Sakusa como metade brasileiro, porque é meu headcanon, e temos AsaNoya como donos de creche porque sim, porque é lindo. Enfim desculpa quaisquer erros e agradeço por lerem até aqui <3

**Author's Note:**

> Perdão por qualquer erro e obrigade a todos que leram <3
> 
> E não se preocupem Atsumu não será um stalker bacaca, mesmo eu esse primeiro capitulo passe essa impressão.


End file.
